


i wanna scream i love you from the top of my lungs (but i'm afraid that someone else will hear me)

by bloomings



Category: MAS (Korea Band), RBW Boyz (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: Junyoung kisses him under the winter sun.Dongmyeong flinches when he feels soft lips pressed against his cheek.He doesn’t mean to, he can’t help it.  He holds his breath when he feels the older boy lean towards him, eyes focusing on Dongmyeong, he wants to laugh at how they almost go cross eyed.





	i wanna scream i love you from the top of my lungs (but i'm afraid that someone else will hear me)

**Author's Note:**

> sarcastic talk back dongmyeong is the best dongmyeong
> 
> title from fall out boy's [the (shipped) gold standard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pISPVfRQiOo)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also yes the title is longer than the actual fic lol

Junyoung kisses him under the winter sun.  

Dongmyeong flinches when he feels soft lips pressed against his cheek.

He doesn’t mean to, he can’t help it.  He holds his breath when he feels the older boy lean towards him, eyes focusing on Dongmyeong, he wants to laugh at how they almost go cross eyed.

But it’s still a surprise.  One that burns pleasantly in the pit of his stomach, shooting butterflies up his veins, clogging them in his throat.

Junyoung pulls back quickly after that, and Dongmyeong has to push past his nerves, wrap his fingers around the other’s wrist.

“I’m sorry,” Junyoung says, voice quiet, “I just really like you.”

He tries to pull away, and a part of Dongmyeong knows that if Junyoung really wanted he could have easily broken from Dongmyeong’s grasp.

But his attempts are half hearted and his cheeks flush pink.

Dongmyeong tries to meet his eyes, but Junyoung is insistent in lowering his gaze, long eyelashes pretty, Dongmyeong can’t understand.

“You’re so _annoying_ ,” he finally whines, stomping his foot in childish frustration, “if you like me look at me!”

Shy eyes flicker to him, slowly, but unwavering.

“How can you like me, hyung?” Dongmyeong finally asks, voice shaky, “when _better_ people like you.”

Junyoung doesn’t answer right away and with every second that passes Dongmyeong feels silly, silly for allowing himself to think Junyoung would like him, silly for still holding on to the other’s wrist.

He drops it, Junyoung reaches to hold his hand instead.

“I think you’re the best,” Junyoung says, voice dripping with sincerity, “the cutest, the prettiest, the most perfect.”

“ _Ah_ , you’re so weird,” Dongmyeong groans, knows that his blush betrays any sort of annoyance his voice is struggling to keep.

And Junyoung smiles at him, wide and bright and almost blinding.

“Do you like me too?” Junyoung asks, voice a whisper, a contained exclamation.

Dongmyeong has liked Junyoung for probably longer than he will like to admit, somewhere between being cramped in a shared bed, eating barely passable meals and walking through the icy streets in the cold winter, Dongmyeong knows he’s fallen.

But all these feelings are too much, too big for him to even begin to think about.

So he nods.

Junyoung pulls him forward, always so careless of his size and force, dragging and jostling Dongmyeong around, leaving small bruises that Dongmyeong finds in between being awake and asleep.  

Brutish shapes of purples, yellows and pinks from a grip that doesn’t know its strength, from a playful shove that never fails to startled Dongmyeong.

He finds his nose pressed to the hard line of of Junyoung’s shoulder, arms holding him tightly.

“Then go on a date with me,” Junyoung breathes out, voice hopeful, “give me a chance.”

“ _Stupid_ ,” Dongmyeong mumbles into the solid planes of Junyoung, “ _you’re hurting me_.”

It’s a strange feeling, how fast Junyoung goes from reckless to gentle, careful of his hold on Dongmyeong as he pulls him away, brings him back to press a kiss on his cheek again, where red rises from the press of his bony shoulder, on his wrist where his fingers held on too tight, too desperately.

“Go on a date with me,” Junyoung repeats.

Dongmyeong wants to roll his eyes, wants to pretend there’s something to think about.  

But his heart is beating too fast and the burning feeling is crawling up his ribs, crawling up to escape.

He wants to say _yes_ , wants to say that in some weird sort of self infliction he has wistfully began to think of all their time together as dates, crying quietly when he’s finally home alone and Junyoung just leaves, always having someone else to go to.

“Yes,” he stops, “Ok.”

Everything is unsaid but Dongmyeong thinks that’s ok.

When Junyoung’s smile is too wide, _too happy_ and he can’t believe _he did that._

Can’t believe Junyoung is so happy because of him.

But he smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> please support my [sons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btMEbMtXrY4)
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/weusfics) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)


End file.
